Odyssey (Map Game)
This is a map game that is meant to be long term. This sort of map game will not have any background so the players will have to come up with one for each and every species and including the formation of the Universe. In this game you create an alien species, develop its technology, expand it into the stars, conduct diplomacy with other races, trade with them and wage war on them. You can also look for ancient alien artifacts and do all the stuff any alien civilization can do. Welcome to Odyssey. Rules *Mod's word is law unless proven contrary. *One nation per player due to the fact that with more than one nation, another nation is usually neglected. *Be Plausible in your race's development (Your race will not take over the Galaxy in a decade, or even your local sector.) *Turns will be divided over the course of 10 years like in Civilizations: The Dawn but will decrease as the game progresses and more races come up in the Galactic stage. *Your race will not start with FTL technology. You will, however, have control over your System, with a few colonies. This does not apply to the major power nations, which are Mod Controlled only. *Vassalization of other space empires may take up to 5 years at best and 10 at worst. *Vassalization of civilizations with lower tech level will be faster, as they have less ability to resist. *Turns start as 7:00 PM EST. *You are free to create organizations. *Wars and battles will be roleplayed. *Have Fun!!! Mods Creator:Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 05:11, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Mod: Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 05:13, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Mod: Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Mapmaker:Ninjasvswarriors (talk) 01:15, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Galactic Map Races of the Galaxy Listed here are the multiple alien species of the Galaxy. *Noridian Federation: Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 05:11, January 19, 2014 (UTC) *Qwakroar Jalecell: OCT *Alanthean Federation: Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 00:46, January 23, 2014 (UTC) *Tsolvi Tsan: Cookiedamage (talk) 02:14, January 25, 2014 (UTC) *Farosan Union: LightningLynx89 *Liang Federation: Ninjasvswarriors (talk) 01:58, January 30, 2014 (UTC) *Localians: Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Betelegeuse Empire: ShadowKnights1234 The Game 1-10 G.S.Y. #'5 G.S.Y: The Liang homeworld becomes a little bit more unstable as the sun begins a long period of solar activity which causes disturbances on the local satellite networks. the damage is little, however the damage needed to cause chaos on the planet is equally little.' #'2 G.S.Y: Alanthean homeworld, which is declining due to the planet system being old (around 7.2 billion years old). The main star of the system continues the usual erratical behaviour of a dying star. The Lanthians (Name of the vast majority of the Alanthean culture) begin spreading the idea of Faster Than Light travels being the only remaining choice for the civilization.' #'8 G.S.Y: The Localian ships reach a nearby planet after their government sent them to explore the possibility of a farther colonization process outside their territory.' *The Tsolvi Tsan 'consolidate their rule to two star systems and continually research FTL. The current Tsolvi inhabitants, warm-blooded arthopods, number about 5.5 billion on four different planets, three of which in the home system and one of which in the Bdlaci System. In 1 GSY, the Tsolvi elect Jinci Sv as the head Tsolveater. Tsolveaters serve one 10 year term, renewable once. In her first few years in office, Jinci Sv funds FTL research funds and allocates much wealth into urban planning in Bdlaci-1. *'Noridian Federation: Intro: The Noridians are a humanoid species very much like OTL Humans, but with some slight differences: they basically have 4 fingers in each hand, have telepathic powers, and are very scientific.The Great Unification War, a massive global conflict that has raged prior to the beginning of the game which ended in a limited nuclear exchange between the major superpowers, has just come to an end and now it is the job of the recently established Noridian Federation to rebuild. Turn: 'Following the Great Unificication War on Noridia, the Noridian Federation is born and begins to rebuild. We begin colonizing other worlds within our system and send a ship to the nearby Ultraddi System to colonize an Earth-like planet there, which the crew is kept in cryogenic stasis. The ship uses anti-matter engines and may still take up to 2 decades to arrive at the system as current speed. In 5 G.S.Y. we launch the ship to colonize the system and we begin to research FTL and deal with secessionsists on the Outer Colonies. We begin to deal with the pirates close to the Outer Colonies, despite the fact that they are less trouble than secessionist rebels, with the same level of lethality and ferocity as the rebels. *'Farosan Union: The Farosan are an aquatic based race very keen on planets that consist of enitre oceans, islands, or swamps as primary biomes to claim as their own. The Farosan are currently held up in the outer region of the galaxy and hold up to three colony worlds and are currently in progress of upgrading faster drives the move about the systems faster. Although they choose peace over violence they are very paranoid of the vast darkness of space and in the progress has spent billions to trillions in a Fleet worthy of fullscale war, but only every use a fourth of the fleet at any moment and rotate ships in and out of duty. *'Alanthean Federation: Intro:' The Alanthean are essentially humans, but with the difference of they being far more advanced and far older, with a much more evolved culture and a far bigger understanding of the entire universe, (Essentially Star Gate Ancients lol) however due to the several events that depopulated the planets colonized within and beyond their local planet system, in a similar way to the Ancients of StarGate they possess a fairly big fleet with 20 ships ready to attack in case of a foreign alien invasion of the system, and a small teleportation devices similar to stargates, however only working in small distances such as 5000 AU (Meaning 5000x the distance between the earth and the sun) this essentially allows interplanetary travel within the system and to some other systems after aligning several Gates through space by trading ships going to those systems, Turn: With the events of the system and the Solar weather only worsening, the Lanthians are heard by many, and many scientist choose to agree with them. many of them working in planets like Aurica and Proclarium ( ABX020 in Dialing code for aurica and C2P99E for Proclarium) the Federation of 5 Planet systems in a 32 light year radius (With around 20 inhabited planets and a population of around 15 billion Alantheans within the federation), While this the Lanthians themselves seek for a bigger and more Usefull energy generation mean, Military and navy is built up, and faster than light begins to be developed. *'Localia:' Localian Ships use the puller drive to reach their destinations. The population is around 18 billion, across 2 systems. Localians are 8 foot tall, and highly athletic. *'Betelegeuse Empire: '''This speices is a humanoid devil like alien. They are stronger, faster, and smarter than humans. They can live up to be 260 years of age. The average Lorkgan is 6'7 225 lbs. The height range is from 6'0-7'0. The weight range is from 190-290. They live on the planet called Eidfjordenhall. The planet is 50% land and 50% water. The land bio is rain forest. The name of the dictator of the planet is Dandy Hak. The population is around 25 billion, across 16 planets in our galaxy that are all inhabitable. We build up our military to start to leave our galaxy to find other life out side our own. 10-20 G.S.Y. #'12 G.S.Y: In Liang the Solar weather begins entering a more estable path as the Solar cycle (7 seven years in this case) changes and the satellite networks seem to have not been severely damaged by the weather and the High levels of radiation.' #'10 G.S.Y: the Tsolvi colony in Bdlaci faces a dilemma as the system is () LY away from the capital system, and a Series of solar eruptions on the planet cause several local satellites and ships to be heavily damaged, one of them crashlanding in the middle of a gigantic ocean in Bdlaci-1.' #'14 G.S.Y: The Alanthean federation continues its FTL drivers. However there's a new movement within the planets, called the Antiquian movements who seek for the establishment of a less scientific-crazed civilization, that seeks for the arisal of Nature centered culture ( Space hippies!).' #'17 G.S.Y: A terrorist group of Antiquian called the Wiridians leads a surprise attack against a Scientic colony in C2XXT5 (Oecomenus) in the Gate grid of the Alanthean federation. the damage is expensive delaying the research by a year. and sevely damaging the installation, however being not the containment facility of FTL drivers if not of ZPM Energy generator research facility.' #'18 G.S.Y: In Noridia a Terrorist group hits one of the Federated planets, claiming for the withdrawal of the planet and the system from the Federation or otherwise facing a series of continuous terrorist attacks in the planet system.' '''Noridian Federation: '''Rebuilding from the Great Unification War continues and we continue FTL Drive research and prepare our fleets in the scenario of a potential alien invasion of our planet. In the Outer Colonies, we continue to hunt down secessionist groups and the terrorists are eventually located, and brutally eliminated after their threat. We begin research on laser weapons and hovertanks. We begin to fight off different secessionist groups and mega-cities are built in orbit around Noridia to store the population up there until the radiation clears away, while simultaneously remaining to rebuild. '''Farosan Union': With the fleet contining to secure our empire we further expand our colonies with two more colonies scheduled to be created, with the previous two proving to be a moderate success. Alanthean Federation: The attacks in Oecomenus (C2XXT5) surprises the many lanthians living in the nearby vicinity specially in the cities in that very planet, many leaving by the gates to Alanthea ignoring the Dying soon continues problems and the overcrowding of the planet. However the Alanthean federation does not worry as their armies are well equipped and fairly strong and capable of destroying internal threats fastly. the Antiquian are heard, but the Wiridians movements only puts them in the Terrorist crosshairs giving them an anti progress view among many citizens. military navy are built up. a small new planet is colonized in the Erithrios System under the DHD number Z4RT3A. It is called Zartea after the ship to settle it and build the local gates Liang Federation: '''We begin to dispatch giant solar panels to deflect most of the solar waves and we begin to expand trade in the galaxy. '''Localia We discover a race of Sentient Whales, and set about establishing contact (NPC). We begin to work on improvements to the FTL Drive. Betelegeuse Empire: '''We Build up our military to use when we leave our galaxy. The dictator tells us that after we finish building our fleet we will go to the closed galaxy to see if there are any life forms there. 20-30 G.S.Y. The '''Tsolvi Tsan '''consolidate their rule to two star systems and continually research FTL. The current Tsolvi inhabitants, warm-blooded arthopods, number about 5.5 billion on four different planets, three of which in the home system and one of which in the Bdlaci System. In 20 GSY, the Tsolvi elect Atcgerbidi as the head Tsolveater. In his first ten years, Atcgerbidi continues research into FTL travel and more efficient ways of extraterrestial colony management and terraforming. '''Noridian Federation: '''Research on FTL Drives continues and we continue rebuilding from the Great Unification War. We continue the temporary evacutation of Noridia to orbital megacities and we continue to crush secessionist groups. In 24 G.S.Y. the colony of Uriadi, tired of the rule of the Noridian Federation secedes from Noridia and declares itself an independent nation. However, war breaks out between the Noridian Federation and the Republic of Uriadi, thus resulting in the utter defeat of Uriadi, and in term the rebels. In 25 G.S.Y, the ship we sent 20 years ago arrives to the Utraddi System and colonizes a planet known as Opreria, the habitable Earth-like planet the ship was sent to colonize. '''Betelegeuse Empire: '''We finally make our trip out side our galaxy. 65 starships go into hyperdrive. When we get to the nearest galaxy (called: galaxy X) we realize that it is to quite. This trip only took us 4 hours from our galaxy. A small ship of ours goes to the nearest planet which is a prairie land bio planet. In the planet the small squad of explorers sent down find a race of small monkeys about 4 ft that live in small homes made of stones. At first they think we are going to hurt them so they take out their laser guns, but do not shoot. We realize that they can speak basic so we tell them that we are here to explore and not hurt them. We allie with the monkey race and explore the planet some more. After exploring our first planet we leave and go on to the next planet. '''Localia: We have established contact with the whales. We continue to expand, and set up a tag-team system, in which a ship moves forwards, and begins establishing a settlement, whilst another repairs. Each ship can last 2 jumps before requiring repairs. We begin working on an Artificial Intelligence. 30-40 G.S.Y. #'31 G.S.Y: In Localia a meteorite hits one of the primary planets, destroying a few local cities and severing the local population of the region. The localian defense grid begins to work into creating a defense against space objects. ' #'30 G.S.Y: Betelegeusian FTL drivers fail in Hyperspace, the 65 ships are utterly destroyed before even getting out of their system. The Betelegeusian fleet is crippled and their research of ftl drivers stagnates for a while due to the massive destruction of ships. ' #'30 - 39 G.S.Y: Alanthean FTL continue thriving, equal to the Tsolvi and Noridians. ' #'35 G.S.Y: The Alanthean Wiridian group fall into disarray after their local leader Amarius is Captured and taken to Dareia (D98XB1) ' #'37 G.S.Y: Noridia's crisis begins to reach an end after the insurrected begin pleading for a treaty between the local government and Noridian federated states. the offer is to give the planet independence while recognizing Noridian authority over the nation.' Noridian Federation: '''We continue reconstruction from the Great Unification War and FTL Drive research continues. The treaty that the Republic of Uriadi has offered, is refused with the current president stating: "that the Noridian Federation will not stop until every last rebel is either dead or already captured." We send more troops to Uriadi and decide to use it to crush the remaining rebels and laser weapons continue to be researched as well as hovertanks. We begin research on terraforming as the testing begins on the colony world of Kioa. This will be used to terraform Uriadi once the nation has been completely occupied as well as the planet Iora of the Utraddi System. In the Utraddi System, Opreria continues to be developed, even though at the current rate supplies still take years to arrive at the system. '''Betelegeuse Empire: '''Due to the destruction of our fleet, the small squad of explores that are on the monkey's planet are left to seek food and shelter on the planet till help arives. About 150 people are left on the planet. They call for help, but to to the long distence they have to wait about 10-15 hours for help. The people left on the planet ask for an alliance with the monkeys. The alliance is made. On the planet of Eidfjordenhall a fleet of 55 ships get ready for hyperspace to rescue the straned people. Teleportation and time travel are trying to become a reality. Firstly not Hyperspace ass of yet, and no teleportation (to stellar scale atleast) nor timetravel '''Localia: The PDF of the afflicted planet moves into to preserve order. A Defensive Network of Mass Drivers is set up around primary planets. Alanthean Federation: '''The capture of the leader of Wiridians bring some peace to the colonies, however most recognize the threat is not over, the nation continues expanding as New Lanthea (M93C1D) begins thriving and only being surpassed by Alanthea itself. navy and military is built up and the Wiridians continue to be persecuted. 40-50 G.S.Y. '''Sorry about the late turn start guys. Anyway, Sine, mod events por favor?Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 15:37, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Betelegeuse Empire: '''On our home planet we begin to send a fleet of 50 ships to reascue the the 150 people left on the alien planet. We begin to start our time travel and teleportation programs. '''Dude, what did Sine tell you about teleporting and time travel???Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 08:18, February 8, 2014 (UTC) '''Noridian Federation: '''We continue rebuilding from the Great Unification War and it this point over 50% of the population that can afford to remain in orbital megacities has already been evacuated. The rest are either still on the surface or hiding underground to escape the nuclear winter. We continue hunting down the rebels on Uriada and by 50 G.S.Y. the Republic is destroyed. We continue to hunt down the remaining rebels and by 50 G.S.Y. they are completely crushed. FTL Drive research is successfully completed and we decide to test out the N.F.S. Jurap and we send the ship on FTL mode to the Utraddi System and it arrives in Opraria in less than 2 weeks. (Note: The technology is based on Eintein's OTL Theory of Relativity, which just now needs to be revised for the purposes of this technology on Noridia and other worlds) Opraria continues to be developed and Terraforming begins on Uriada and continues ok Kioa. Iora is colonized and other worlds across the Utraddi System are also colonized. We begin construction of large amounts of colony ships and ships for battle in order to prepare for a future space empire. We continue research on laser weapons and hovertanks and begin research on advanced AI systems, since we have had Quantum Computers since Noridian Year 5000 prior to the start of the game and pre-Great Unification War. '''Liang Federation: '''We continue to dispatch giant solar panels to deflect most of the solar waves and we begin to expand trade in the galaxy. We colonize nearby solar systems. 50-60 G.S.Y. '''Betelegeuse Empire: '''We go back to the monkey planet and rescue the 150 people that were left behind. We build up our military to explore other galaxies for more life. '''Noridian Federation: '''We continue to rebuild from the Great Unification War and continue to expand our empire. We finish building the colony ships and send them to colonize nearby star systems starting the "First Wave of Colonization" and the result is that by 60 G.S.Y. we have up to at least 10 star systems colonized. More and more colony ships begin construction as well as more combat ships. Terraforming continues on Uriada, Iora, and Kioa. We begin terraforming on the colony worlds of Yuram, Reple, and Humraba. We are able to create the first ever laser weapon small enough to be used for infantry and powerful enough on ships as well. We decide to outfit the latest ship designs with these lasers to replace the already outdated mass driver based ships. We continue hovertank and AI research. 60-70 G.S.Y. '''Betelegeuse Empire: '''After rescuing the 150 1 ship leaves with they to bring them home. The rest of the 49 ships go to the next planet in that galaxy to see what is there. '''Noridian Federation: '''We continue to rebuild from the Great Unification War and expand into space. 10 more worlds are colonized across 5 different surrounding star systems and terraforming continues on Uriado, Iora, Kioa, Humraba, Reple and Yuram. We decide to send probes into space to find more life in the stars. We continue upgrading our ships with lasers and more battleships begin construction. We decide to build up on our atomic arsenals for preparation of a foreign invasion of our federation. We continue to research AI and begin research on cloning and begin engineering supersoldiers. Category:Map game Category:Odyssey (Map Game)